To Be Held
by FallenPie
Summary: This belongs with To Hold, from Yuuri point of view in regards to the first chapter and last chapter. Gwendal/Yuuri
1. Chapter 1

To Be Held

Okay sorry for the long wait, I have had some troubles with my school laptop and got it reformatted and realized that I lost my fics somewhere on the schools data base. Anyways, this little fic will be about Yuri's point of view from To Hold … hope that you enjoy it

I do not own any of this, and make to profit from it

--Yuuri POV--

Okay I was not expecting this to happen, and how the heck was I suppose to know that a panda is considered a sand bear, which as I should note is a bad thing.

Then the next thing I know Wolfram gets himself caught in the sand trap and I am sending Conrad after him. Which, as you have guessed it, leaves me with Gwendal, all alone. It is not that I do not like him, in all truth I am interested in him, or a better word I just learned is that I am intrigued with him.

Every since the whole engagement misunderstanding with Wolfram I have decided to take a second look at things, well everything. Primary my interests and what they are. And so far I have come up at a stand still. Sometimes I wish life would be simple like baseball, all the rules are laid out in front of you and you have to play to them.

Anyways, I am getting ahead of myself right now. So, I am stranded with Gwendal in the desert, a really huge desert. So I do what I do best, talk, or ask questions are more like it.

And be hold he is not paying attention to me, I let out a sigh, "Hey, there is something called communication"

He still doesn't say anything but I see him staring at me, of course not in my face … why the heck is he staring down there!! I take a quick look down and see the dolphin, a let out a small laugh of relief. I thought he was staring at something else. Wow, I really have to stop reading those books.

"Do you want it?" I pull the string on the dolphin and watch Gwendal staring at it. I give him a small smile and hand him the dolphin. He almost looks cute staring at the toy. So, he is just a big softy under all that tough skin. My smile grows into a bigger one.

We talk a little about this Hourjutsu and Majutsu, still not too sure about what they are but I can worry about that later. A shiver racks through my body, I never realized how cold the desert gets a night. But really, how is it possible for such a damn hot place to get some damn cold so quickly.

My breath stops in my throat as I feel Gwendal's arm around my shoulder and if it didn't stop the first time it would now that he has pulled me against his side. I hope he doesn't see my blush, but really, you can not blame me! Since he gave the open invitation, I snuggle a little closer and get comfortable and let a content sigh slips through my lips before darkness takes over.

-- --

Okay, so I am being picky. I am only doing Yuuri's point of view on chapters that I want, so there will not be one Yuuri POV for each one of Gwendal's, mainly out of laziness, though maybe at a later date I might do it. Also, I do not have the episodes so I am not too sure what happen during them.


	2. Chapter 2

So, skipping a lot of chapter, this one belongs to the very last chapter of To Hold, mainly because I made that part up and I like it … mwhahaha

So, skipping a lot of chapter, this one belongs to the very last chapter of To Hold, mainly because I made that part up and I like it … mwhahaha

-- Yuuri POV --

So I am finally back in the castle. What an ordeal! Though I was scared around the end of our little adventure, when I lost control; a shiver runs up my spin. I never want to let _him_ out again, but he just took over. And worse part was that Gwendal was there, what would have happened if _he_ did something to him! After everything we have been through, that would have been the worse. However, Conrad told me that it was Gwendal that brought me back. I can not help but smile at that. He was will to risk his own well being to bring me back.

And that is why I am heading where I am. Maybe it took the Moah to come out to realize anything or at least something a little more. Even though Gwendal has never been there out in the open with like Conrad or even Wolfram, he has always been there. Kind of like a solid constant. He has never treated me differently or special, but like he would if I was just an ordinary person. Okay, so Conrad does that too, but he feels more like a brother or maybe a father figure. But Gwendal doesn't feel like that. Wolfram feels like, well like a really good friend, but I feel nothing romantic. I have tried, since our engagement, but it isn't here.

It is funny, but when those guys mistook myself and Gwendal for being new weds I felt something swell up in my stomach and couldn't stop the little smile on my face. Then we were mistaken again, and that feeling came back. Actually, I have those feelings pop up a lot. And when Gwendal told me to cut him, I felt my heart clench and my breath come short. I am not too sure if this love, but I know that it is something more than what I have for my other comrades.

I snap out of my musing when I realize I have already arrived. But I can not bring myself to raise my hand and knock on the door. I am so very close to learning more … one last deep breath and I knock on the big wooden doors. I hear nothing and decided bag it, and walk in.

I stop in my tracks as I stare at the man who has been plaguing my mind for the last few days. I get my voice back enough to ask how he is feeling. But it is Gisile who answers, and I almost wish that she will leave. I am still looking at Gwendal, and I see the bandages around his ribs and that clenching of my heart is back.

"Gwendal, are the wounds that bad?" I have moved closer to him, to just get a better look I tell myself, not because I miss his closeness.

"It's nothing serious" he replies quickly and covers himself up. I am a little puzzled on why he covered himself up, and disappointed too.

"Your Excellency, you mustn't underestimate injuries. Moving around with three cracked ribs will only aggravate them …" I tune Gisile out after that, and stare harder at Gwendal. Is this man insane! He was walking about with THREE cracked ribs! I feel guilt wash over me; it is my fault that he got so badly injured.

I must have zoned out because Gisile as felt and there is an awkward silence in the room, and Gwendal is unwilling to make eye contact with me. What a stubborn man! I came here because I was worried about him!

Within a blink of an eye something orange is hanging in front of me and I title my head to the side to get a better look.

"What's this?" I ask as look at the … raccoon?

"It's a kitty" is his deadpan response, and I think I just insulted him, crap!

"But why a kitty?" Okay I know I am not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I am confused.

"In return for that" and I see him nod his head towards his sword where the dolphin I gave him is attached too. He kept it! He even put in on his sword! I feel like giggle and jumping up and down in joy. He does like me! Well maybe not like like, but at least he doesn't hate me!

"If you don't want it …" Gwendal says in a quiet and … disappointed voice? I guess I must have been quiet for too long and I let my grin out and take the raccoon from him.

"This raccoon is really cute!" and I just slipped up as I see his eye twitch … yes it is a

"It's a kitty" he replies flatly.

"Yes a kitty" I give him a small smile. I shake my head, and put the kitty away and look at Gwendal, a good look at him. I am not too sure how well this will end but heck, I have never been known for thinking about the consequences of my actions.

I let a smile grace my face and walk towards him, holding back the laughter at the confused look on his face. I wonder if he knows how cute he looks right now. I do not let myself get distracted and place my hand on his leg for balance. Just at that little contact my heart races. I can feel his pulse and realize how fast his is, almost like a scared animal. I slowly get onto is leg, never losing eye contact. That is it, take it nice and slow.

I move just as slowly up his legs until I am resting on his lap. God, I just want to throw myself onto him and just kiss him. However, if there is one thing I have learned with being with Gwendal through all of this, is to take things slowly. I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing" I almost feel like hitting him over the head. I take another look at him. I really do not want to mess this up.

"It is Yuuri, not your Majesty" I give him a stern look to emphases the point. I am sick of people calling me that, but most of all I do not want me to call me that. It makes everything feel formal and weird.

"Fine, Yuuri, what might you be doing?" I have to smile at his change in attitude. Good, things are less formal now, and I really do not want this situation to feel like that … considering what I want to do.

My smile turns a little bit into a grin. I raise my hands and place them gently on his chest, minding his ribs. Stubborn fool! I lean forward placing more weight on his chest and kiss him! I hold still for a moment, but I get no reaction; guess it is a mix blessing. I press a little firmer and move my lips a little. Anything to get a damn response out of him!

I could almost giggle as I feel his hands around my waist. However, I would have run around the castle if it wasn't for the fact I would have to remove my lips from his, when I felt him move his lips. God, this feels so good that I let out a little moan.

Our lips art and a sigh escape me. When the kiss broke I opened up my eyes and stared at his face. He has a slight flush look to his checks, which I have no doubt I have a matching set. But his eyes are still closed and that smile is back on his face. Yet it was when he opened his eyes that my breath stopped. He eyes are glowing! I do not mean like magic glowing, but I mean that there is light, warmth in his eyes that I have never seen. He lifts his hands and pulls me towards him. If is this a dream, let it last longer.

"Gwendal" is the last thought in my head because I doze off.

-- Time Skip --

I wake to the feeling of warmth around me. It takes my mind a moment to realize where I am. In Gwendal's room, in his bed with him under me, a moan escapes my lips just at the thought. I can not help myself when my lips start to wonder on his neck and my hands slowly wonder over his chest. Then another realization hits me … what if he doesn't really like me, but does it because I am …

I push myself up, and notice that his hands are still around me, a little comfort.

"Gwendal …" the sentence dies in my throat. And when I look into his eyes I can see the fear … fear for what …

"Yes Yuuri?" he gives me a gentle smile, a sad smile and my doubts come back.

"Do – do you think …" Why is my voice failing me now! Out of all the times it could decide to go on vacation today is not a good time. I let out a frustrated noise, bag it.

"I like you!" I blurt out.

Just over a whisper I hear the answer I could only wish for, "I like you too."

I just sit there staring at him. I just can not believe that he likes me! I guess Gwendal's rational mind kicks in when his other half is off in its own little world and have to spoil our fun.

"You should head back to your chambers before someone comes looking for you and find you here" Someone looking for me … Conrad most likely knows where I am, he always seems to know where. Then it hits me and I have no doubt my eyes are has huge as saucers.

"SHIT! Conrad, heck Wolfram would be worried sick about me! He is most likely tearing about the castle looking for me! Shit!" Though all of my worry goes out the window when I hear that deep laugh; that laugh that would make my legs weak if it wasn't for the fact I was sitting.

"That is not funny! You have any idea how much trouble I will get in when he finally finds me!" horror crosses my face and he just laughs more! "Stop laughing!" I swat him over the head. As much as I would like to hear him laugh, this is kind of serious. Heck, this is really serious, I am in bed, not in a sexual way, but still in bed with my fiancé's brother. Shit.

"Gwendal … are we … is this" I know I am stutter but I can not help it, but nerves do that to me. "Is there anything beyond this?" I would really like this to be something more, but considering our situation that might cause some problems.

"If you want something to be" is his neutral reply, that bastard! Two can play at this game.

"And if I do?" Ha!

"Then who I am to deny you your wishes" my wishes, I hit him over the head just out of principles. Ass.

"Will we talk about his later? When I am not being hunted down by an angry blond?" I ask him as a slowly get off of him. God I almost miss his heat.

"Promise" I give him one last smile before I slip out.

'A promise then'.

--END--

I might add some more chapters but most likely not ... still have to do a sequel to this ... it is on my to do list


End file.
